The Reason
by LaterTatersBTR
Summary: She's an fashion intern/artist/musician. He's a high school drop-out. When they cross paths, opposites attract. Slight AU/songfic. Stevson (Stevie/Nelson) Mentions of Zevie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! **** So, this is my first HTR story. It's multi-chap and Stevson (Stevie/Nelson) is the couple. **** It's sorta AU, songfic, and set in the future. Enjoy! Review! Thanks! **** xo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own How to Rock, Starbucks or the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank.**

**I also don't own Stevson. If I did they might've been dating already. Lol **

"_I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you"_

Stevie's POV:

I was having a pleasant dream. My hair was perfectly coifed and I was wearing a slinky red dress. I was standing on a red carpet while, cameras flashed and, I perked my scarlet lips into a smile. All of a sudden, I heard a faint buzzing. I lifted my hand to my forehead, trying to shield from the blinding camera flashes. I looked at one of the paparazzi. He was saying something.

"BEEEEEP! BEEEP!" He said.

"What?!" I asked, confused.

"BEEEEEP! BEEEP!" He continued.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" I screamed.

Suddenly, a flash "blinded" me, and I tripped…over the handprint thing where famous people press their hands into the cement or whatever. Only, my feet were stuck in it instead. I tripped. I blinked a bit and my vision blurred, cleared up then, blacked out. Was I dead?

No.

I woke up to the alarm clock blaring.

I was clutching my chest and breathing heavily.

"Well! Thanks, you stupid alarm! You gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at my clock, before whacking it off my night table.

I threw my covers off and, heard scratching. I looked over to see my cat, Lulu, scratching at my bedroom door, wanting to get out.

"Lulu! Ready for some breakfast?" I said to my kitty.

Lulu meowed and licked her paw in response.

"Let's call that a yes." I said.

I opened the door and clapped. Lulu ran out.

We ate breakfast. Toaster waffles for me, a cat food can for Lulu.

I got ready for work.

I wore black skinny jeans, a navy shirt, with a red and white blazer, gold Converse, and my hair in a high, messy bun.

I locked my kitty in her crate and, kissed her goodbye.

Let's be honest, I may be 21, but I'm a cat lady, in a way.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

I work at a fashion agency, but I'm just an intern. My boss sent me on a coffee run. I went to Starbucks to order the coffee when I noticed a guy ordering something. He looked about my age and seemed familiar. He was wearing dark-colored, baggy clothes, and had a shaggy haircut and a scruffy face.

I came up to him and started talking.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking back at his hands to count the money he owed.

"It's just… you look really familiar. Have we met before?" I asked.

"Maybe. What's your name?" He asked me.

"Stevie." I replied.

"I'm Nelson." He said, paying and walking to his table.

I followed him and sat down which, believe me, was not normal behavior for me. Sitting with a stranger? Um…NO! But, this seemed different. Like… I knew him somehow.

"Did you ever go to Brewster High School?" I asked.

"Yeah, at one point, I dropped out five years ago." Nelson replied.

Five years ago. That meant he must have been about sixteen or so.

All of a sudden, it came back to me.

I knew a kid in high school named Nelson. Nelson Baxter. He was this nerdy kid that always hung out with Kevin Reed, another classmate.

"Oh yeah! I'm Stevie Baskara. I think we used to go to school together." I said to him.

I had never really been good friends with Nelson or anything, but somehow I recognized him. Nelson dropping out actually made since. We were used to just seeing him every day. Then one day, he didn't come to school. We never saw him again… until now.

"I think I remember you. Didn't you date Zander Robbins?" Nelson asked.

"Hehe. Yeah, I did." I replied, giggly.

Nelson rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever happened to you? We were used to seeing you every day and then, 'POOF!' you just disappeared." I asked.

"Family problems and stuff." Nelson replied, looking down.

"Oh. Sorry for asking." I apologized.

"S'okay." He replied.

Nelson smiled at me, and I smiled back.

We were never really friends, and even now, we just kinda "re-met" but, he seemed cool. He seemed, well, I can't quite explain other than just saying it felt…right.

I looked at my watch and noticed I was late for delivering the coffee.

"Oh crap!" I shouted.

"Sorry about running out on you, but I need to get back to work!" I said to him.

"It's fine. I should really be going anyway." Nelson replied.

"Here, give me your hand real quick." He said.

I sat the coffee down and stuck my hand out.

Nelson got out a pen and wrote his phone number on my hand.

I looked at the number on my hand in surprise and disgust.

Was he flirting with me?!

"I'm not flirting." He said.

Okay then…

"We should just catch up sometime." Nelson smiled at me.

I smiled right back.

"Thanks. I'll call you later. Bye." I said.

I grabbed the coffees, my keys, and jacket, and rushed off.

This was NOT going to be the last time we saw each other.

A/N: Whad'ya think? Thanks for reading! Review please! xo


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back on this story! After ages of um, not writing it. Enjoy! :)**

Stevie's POV:

I sat on the couch staring at the phone number. Should I call him or should I wait for him to call me? This felt like being a teenager again, waiting by the phone for that "special boy" to call. Only this time, the "special boy" was a scruffy 21-year-old who looks like a hobo. I finally let my anxiousness get the better of me and, I called him. When the phone picks up, I hear a squeaky female voice on the line.

"Hey, darlin'! Who's this?" the woman asked.

"It's Stevie, Stevie Baskara." I answered.

"Oh! Gimme a second!"

I waited on the line a few seconds, before hearing "Nelly, honey. Your friend is on the phone!"

Nelson takes the phone and says "Hey. What's up, Stevie?"

"Just wanted to call you, we should hang out and catch up sometime."

"We should. Wanna come to my place and have pizza with me and my girlfriend?"

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Um…sure." I reply

"Cool. I live in 'Henley Apartments' Apt #57. Come by at around 7?"

"Absolutely."

"See-ya then."

We hang up and, I check my watch. It's around 6:30. Better get ready. I shower, fix my hair into a cute bun, and throw on some clothes.

When I arrive at the house, I look at the note to verify the address, and knock on the door, swallowing my sadness.

"Hey baby!" a young blonde woman says before, hugging me.

"Hey, Steves!" Nelson says from inside.

"Hi." I wave shyly.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in!" the woman states.

When I walk in, I see a shabby apartment. A TV, couch, rug, etc etc.

"Well, we're just getting ready to eat some pizza and watch a movie. I'm Laura, by the way." The woman, apparently named Laura, says.

"Gotcha. You got a bathroom?" I ask.

"Who doesn't? It's down that hall, last door on the left."

"Thanks, Laura."

I head to the bathroom to collect my emotions before, we hang out. What was going on with me?! Did I actually like Nelson? Why would I?! Nelson was the nerd, I was the well, I don't know exactly how to describe myself. Besides, even if I did like him, he's with Laura.

I come out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Nelson & Laura are sitting on the couch. I sit down beside him and try to get my mind off of things. The movie we watch is "Orphan", the movie is terrifying and, before it's over I find that both of us girls have snuggled into Nelson.

"Now now, girls. It's just a movie." Nelson says, jerkily.

"Shut up, dork." I say and punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow. That's gonna be sore, man-girl." he replies.

"Be nice, Nelly." Laura says.

"Well, she punched me!"

Me and Laura just, laughed and high-fived.

"You chicks are mean!" Nelson exclaims.

When I finally leave, I find myself with, Laura, a new friend, and Nelson, a new notch in my heart and knot in my stomach. Something just draws me to him.

I don't feel right about getting involved in Nelson and Laura's relationship, though.

I feel as though, this is just another secret crush for me. This is just like being a teenager again.

**A/N: What did you think of that? :P Thanks for reading! Please review with what you thought of the story.**


End file.
